Photon
"Photon" (フォトン Foton) is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute cards used by Kite Tenjo, Droite and Gauche in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. This archetype was first released in Photon Shockwave. Most of the monsters in this archetype emit blue light on their bodies and most are covered with armor or scales. The goal of a "Photon" Deck is to take control of field, preventing your opponent from doing harm towards you. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is a good example show due to its Quick Effect - being able to banish itself, even chaining to another card; this gives itself advantages by escaping Traps, such as "Dimensional Prison", etc. Even though its effects allow itself to gain ATK for banishing Xyz Monsters, along with itself, it can be used to bypass other card effects. Another example is "Photon Leo" - though it may be a Level 6, it can be benefiting, as it shuffles cards in your opponent's hand back into the Deck, which may or may not mess up your opponent's plan. Then the low-level monsters are more strategic by using their effects for: stopping the activation of trap, adding different photon Monster Cards to your hand or even multiplying themselves. All "Photon" monsters are LIGHT and as such receive benefits from LIGHT support cards. Because several Photons have high attack power for such low levelled monsters, they normally have a negative effect which limits their usefulness in play, such as Photon Crushers effect to change to defence after attacking, or Sabre Tigers effect to lose 800 attack when you only control a single copy of him, using cards such as Skill Drain and Forbidden chalice can be extremely advantageous for yourself, aswell as stopping your opponents from making big plays. Recommended cards Monsters * Photon Cerberus * Photon Crusher * Photon Thrasher * Photon Lizard * Photon Wyvern * Photon Sabre Tiger * Photon Circle * Photon Leo * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Daybreaker * Honest * Alexandrite Dragon * Sacred Crane * ZW - Unicorn Spear * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Guardian of Order * Cyber Dragon * Ghost Ship * Eclipse Wyvern (Can search out "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon") * Rescue Rabbit (Can Special Summon two "Alexandrite Dragons" to preform an Xyz Summon.) Spells * Future Fusion * Photon Booster to make "Cerberus", "Circle" and "Lizard" suitable tributes for "Galaxy-Eyes". * Photon Sanctuary * Polymerization * Luminous Spark * Photon Lead * Photon Veil * Lightwave Tuning * Photon Trident * Dragon's Mirror for when you need a monster quickly on your field * Swords of Revealing Light to buy some time * Forbidden Chalice Can be used well in conjunction with Photons negative effects, such as Sabre Tigers attack reduction, or Thrashers inability to attack while you control several monsters. * Reinforcement of the Army Traps * Call of the Haunted * Photon Current * Lumenize * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Gozen Match * Zero Force * Xyz Reborn * Mirror Force * Beckoning Light Extra Deck * Twin Photon Lizard * Photon Butterfly Assassin * Photon Streak Bouncer * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Thunder End Dragon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 50: Black Corn * Light End Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Avenging Knight Parshath * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (for use with Cyber Dragon) * Five-Headed Dragon Trivia * The Photon archetype has a similar appearance to the EM-beings in Megaman Starforce. * In physics, a photon is an elementary particle, the quantum of light and all other forms of electromagnetic radiation, and the force carrier for the electromagnetic force.